


Don't Kiss Guys In Front Of Me (Kiss Me Instead)

by matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Past EreJean, Theyre gay, but really he just doesn't want eren to kiss anyone else, homophobia mention, its cute, levi worries that he's homophobic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat/pseuds/matt_in_the_TARDIS_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm Straight And I Worried I was Being Homophobic But Upon Closer Inspection I'm Okay With You Dating The Same Gender As Long As I'm The One You're Dating" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Guys In Front Of Me (Kiss Me Instead)

"I'm home." Levi called out, and walked in on Eren making out with some guy on the couch in their apartment's front room. Ew.   
He grimaced as Eren, his friend and roommate, got off the guy and met his eyes.  
"A little warning next time?"  
"Sorry. Get a girlfriend and you'll understand." He rolled his eyes and went to his room, closing the door behind him.  
He didn't think he was homophobic. Really, he knew lots of gay people. They were still his friends, regardless. But it really grossed him out, and pissed him off, when he saw Eren with a guy.  
Was he being homophobic?  
Eren usually didn't have the same boyfriend more than two weeks before he was onto a new guy. Levi attributed that to Eren having really bad taste.  
Why was he always so disgusted by Eren having a boyfriend?  
Levi dismissed that train of thought as he set to work on his English essay. Sometimes being a journalism major was a huge pain in his ass.  
~  
Eren slept over at his new boyfriend's place that night, and Levi took advantage of his privacy the same way he always did.  
He slid off his boxers and laid in his bed, stroking himself and sighing.  
For some reason, Eren popped into his mind, still sitting in the back of it from earlier today. But instead of grossing him out, the thought of Eren only made him harder.  
He felt horribly guilty doing it, but he imagined those were Eren's hands, not his, that were around his dick, causing him such pleasure.  
Eren watched him with those eyes, and ground against him, now naked as well.  
"Eren... Aaah... Please..." Eren gyrated his hips faster and harder, until Levi was seeing white and spilling white all over his stomach and thighs.  
But Eren was not there. He never had been.  
Levi tried not to think about it as he cleaned himself, but it was inevitable.  
He had sexually fantasized about Eren, and it had turned him on way more than any other subject of his fantasies ever had before.  
He had sexually fantasized about his roommate. Who had a new boyfriend every week. Who walked around the apartment in dinosaur-print underwear and graphic t shirts. Who ate Levi's cereal without asking and always managed to catch Levi before he could fall.  
As soon as Levi thought it, he knew it was true. He was in love with Eren.  
He wasn't disgusted that Eren had a boyfriend. He wanted to be that boyfriend.  
He wasn't homophobic. He was in love.  
And that was going to make things complicated.  
~  
"Hey, Levi, are you okay? You've been acting kind of strangely lately." Eren asked a few days later, and Levi nodded.  
"I'm fine." Eren raised a disbelieving eyebrow.  
"I'm fine? You're Levi Ackerman, not a damn Winchester." He referenced the show they'd started watching together when they had free time. Levi frowned. Damn Eren for knowing him so well.  
"What's bothering you?" Levi bit his lip.  
"Your boyfriend, Jean, is a douchebag." Eren looked surprised.  
"He and I broke up, but did he do something? Why do you say that?" Levi said nothing, fearing his own answer as much as Eren's reaction.  
"What caused you to dislike him?"  
"He's not..." Levi froze, Eren's eyes trained on him with a worried look. "Me." He forced out, and Eren's confusion visibly grew.  
"He's not you? What does that mean?" Levi steeled himself and closed the space between them. Eren's surprise was such that his lips parted, and Levi thrust his tongue into Eren's mouth. The kiss was long and feverish, but ended when they could no longer hold their breath.  
"He's not me." Levi repeated.  
"Y- y-y..." Eren stuttered, and Levi waited anxiously for Eren's reply.  
"He's not you. You're much better." Levi felt sort of proud.  
"How long have you felt this way?" Eren asked, and Levi shrugged.  
"I think I always have, I just didn't realize what I was feeling until a few days ago, when you slept over at his house." Levi replied, and Eren looked away.  
"I actually never slept over. We got into a fight when we got to his house, and I came back here," Levi froze. "I heard you."  
"Oh no." He covered his face with his hands.  
"I'm sorry."  
"What is it with you and not giving me fair warning?" Levi pulled his hands away from his face but did not lower them. "I'm sorry too." Eren shook his head.  
"I'm not angry or something. If anything, I'm... Flattered," Eren admitted, face turning slightly pink. "When I heard you moaning my name, I wanted to go in there and join you. I liked thinking that you were getting off on me. I wanted to make the fantasy a reality." Levi was not even going to pretend he wasn't turned on by that.  
"Then how about we make some 'reality' right now?" Levi took Eren's hand and tried to be seductive. Eren smiled.  
"That sounds like a great idea."  
~  
Eren had a new record for having one consecutive boyfriend. Before, it had been two months. Now, it was three years of dating. Eren became boyfriend-less the day they graduated college.  
~  
"Hey, Eren. Since we'll be going our separate ways now, you to find work and me to continue school, I don't think dating is going to work. I'm not good with long-distance relationships. Eren, I don't want to be your boyfriend any longer." Levi said, as they stood, cap-less, in their gowns. Eren's eyes filled with tears.  
"Levi, what-"  
"That's why I want you to come with me. There's plenty of opportunity in New York City. I never want us to be long-distance." Levi got on one knee, holding a ring box, and Eren's tears started freely flowing. Their classmates circles around them, spectating.  
"I don't want to be your boyfriend. I want to be your husband. Eren Jaeger, marry me and make me the happiest man alive." Eren nodded wordlessly, holding out his hand for Levi to put the ring on, and hugged Levi. Their classmates applauded.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too," Eren replied. "Although the break up scare tactic was a complete dick move." Levi chuckled.  
"You've known me for six years. What ever gave you the notion that I wasn't a 'complete dick'?"


End file.
